The present disclosure relates generally to ceiling fan motor packaging which allows for marketing various components of a ceiling fan separately.
In the past, ceiling fans were sold as complete units, that is, as a single ceiling fan with the motor, blade irons, and blades included. However, aesthetics are an important factor in ceiling fan selection, and thus providing a greater variety of aesthetic options is, understandably, an important goal.
Therefore, what is needed is a ceiling fan packaging which allows for marketing various components of a ceiling fan separately.